


Standing Up for the Underdog

by orphan_account



Series: Niff Ficlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy Jeff, M/M, Sebastian's a bully, Shy Nick, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff stepped out for a smoke, he hadn't counted on overhearing Sebastian Smythe bullying some kid. He definitely hadn't expected himself to intervene. Well, at least he'll get something out of it; that kid is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up for the Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t very happy with how this turned out. I don’t think that Jeff really came off as a ‘badboy’, per se. He was too nice, and Nick was too shy. Ugh.

Jeff let out a frustrated sigh, lifting his cigarette to his lips. It had been a long day. For whatever reason, all of his teachers had deemed it a good idea to schedule all of their exams on the same idea. Against the popular belief, Jeff Sterling did care about schoolwork - even if he didn’t act like it. He was at Dalton on a scholarship; it was essential that he maintained his GPA of 4.0.

"What the hell, Duval?" he almost immediately recognized the condescending voice of Sebastian Smythe. "Do you not want the Warblers to win Regionals? You’re holding us back."

"S-Sorry Sebastian."

Whoever this Duval person was, he was clearly lacking in backbone. If Jeff was in his shoes, Smythe would’ve gotten punched. He took one last drag from his cigarette before crushing it underfoot.

“It’s like you’re not even trying. There’s no room for failure in the Warblers. It’s essential that we win Nationals this year, and if winning means kicking you out, that’s what we’ll do.”

Jeff frowned, Smythe had no right to talk to anyone like that. He knew how bullying felt, and badass or not, he wasn’t going to let another student endure what he had to go through. It was time that he intervened. He entered the choir room, mindful to close the balcony door behind him.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked politely, a charming smile on his face. "This is a private practice."

Jeff chose to ignore him as he observed the scene before him. Sebastian was standing in the center of the room, towering over the small brunette Jeff presumed to be Duval. He looked absolutely terrified, eyes wide with fear - and what looked to be rejection.

"I could hear your bitching from outside," Jeff commented, making sure to keep his facial expression neutral. "I got curious."

Sebastian openly gaped at him, unused to such treatment. The blonde couldn’t help but be smug; it was about time that someone put the self-righteous Warbler in his place. However, the expression left as quick as it came. Sebastian was quick to regain his composure, his usual cocky smirk in place.

"I was just telling Nick here that if the Warblers are to win Nationals, he needs to step up his game. It is a group effort after all.”

"Sure didn’t sound like it," Jeff noted. "It sounded more like you were bullying him."

"You must have heard wrong. I was just giving Nick some helpful tips, wasn’t I?" Sebastian said smoothly, glancing at the smaller boy expectantly.

"Y-Yeah," Nick stammered, nodding frantically. "Sebastian was just h-helping me learn the steps."

"See, nothing to worry about," Jeff had never wanted to punch someone in the face as much as he wanted to right now. The nerve of some people. "So, if you’ll excuse us."

Sebastian gestured toward the door, an obvious dismissal. Jeff obliged, shooting Nick one last look before walking out of the choir room. He didn’t like the way the brunette had allowed the other Warbler to walk all over him - did he have a backbone at all? He and Nick were going to have a little talk.

——-

It was almost an hour until Sebastian finally deemed Nick’s dancing acceptable. Jeff waited patiently outside the dormitory, smoking his second cigarette that night. It wasn’t a habit that he practiced often, believe it or not. He would smoke one or two every now and then, especially when he was under a lot of stress. 

"T-Thanks."

Jeff looked up from his cigarette to find himself face-to-face with none other than Nick Duval. The smaller boy was looking shyly at his feet, wringing his hands anxiously.

"For what? I didn’t do anything."

"You noticed that Sebastian was bullying me," Nick offered, looking up long enough to give Jeff a brief smile. "Not many people do - either that or they don’t really care."

"You shouldn’t let him bitch at you like that…..If you don’t stand up for yourself, he’s never going to back off, you know."

"I know….."

"Don’t worry too much about it," Jeff advised, taking a drag for his cigarette. "Smythe’s just being a bitch; I heard that Clarington won’t put out for him."

Nick laughed at that, a small smile gracing his face. Jeff returned the gesture, brown eyes dancing with merit.

"Hey, you’re not stuttering as much," he commented suddenly. "What’s up with that?"

"I’m not really sure," Nick shrugged, ducking his head bashfully. "I feel comfortable around you, I guess. You’re not as much as of an asshole as everyone made you out to be."

"Oh, I’m an asshole," Jeff shook his head. "It’s just that I happen to like you a lot more than most people."

Nick flushed, a bright red that spread right to the very tips of his ears. He understood the double meaning to Jeff’s words.

"Well, if His Royal Bitchness gives you any more trouble about your dancing, come get me and I’ll beat him up for you, okay?" Jeff gave him a wink. 

"I’d like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Badboy!Jeff and Shy!Nick


End file.
